Modern technology allows users to collect, curate, and/or manipulate digital media. Often, a user's digital media library becomes cluttered with media items that do not fit with the user's media tastes. For example, the user may create a playlist (e.g., an ordered collection of media items) for a friend that includes media items (e.g., songs) that the user does not like. However, in order to create the playlist, the user may have to add the media items for the playlist to the user's media library because playlists are built from media items in the user's library. Thus, the user's media library may become cluttered with media items that the user may not want included in the user's media library.